


Songbird

by Jinj1



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: (in a way), Angst, Booker DeWitt is a dilf, Booker never sold Anna, Booker remembers, But also, Canon Compliant, Columbia still exists but it's not lead by Comstock, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, No use of y/n, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, The Luteces are little shits, reader has a nickname, story takes place after the events of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinj1/pseuds/Jinj1
Summary: Dimensional time and space travel decided it wasn’t done with him yet, and Booker finds himself taking a strange person from another world to Columbia to help them find a way home.oryou end up in an alternate universe and your tour guide is sexy and you want to kiss him so bad ooohh
Relationships: Booker DeWitt & Reader, Booker DeWitt/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Songbird

Booker had decided quite a long time ago that his adventures with the Tears had come to an end. He had almost forgotten there was ever such a thing until this afternoon. Because this afternoon a bewildered young person stood in a space of his living room that had previously been unoccupied just a few moments ago. They had simply appeared out of thin air with a loud clash and now here they were, staring wide eyed at Booker in fear.

“Where am I? Who are you?” they choked out after a long moment of silence.

Booker blinked a few times, unsure how to even begin to answer that. Truth was, he didn’t know where they were, at least, not in relation to where they came from. He didn’t know where they came from either, and was left with nothing but the tension and fear hanging in the air between them. 

“Name’s Booker.”

They didn’t say anything. 

“Where am I?” they asked again after a moment.

“New York. But if you need me to be more specific, you’re in my living room.”

They glanced around slowly, giving Booker a moment to really look at them. They were dressed in clothes he had never seen before in his life, which he knew would be viewed as scandalous by any one who wasn’t aware of the fact they just fell out of their own world into this one. Booker now found himself wondering just where, or maybe even  _ when _ , they were from.

“What year is it?” they asked quietly.

“Eighteen-ninety-three.”

They screamed in horror, sinking to their knees. Booker quickly knelt beside them, stammering in an attempt to console them, though it was becoming increasingly difficult with the lack of information either of them had on the situation. 

“Hey, hey, hey, okay! It’s okay! Take- take- take a deep breath!”

“Eighteen-ninety-three?  _ Eighteen-ninety-three!?  _ This is some sort of sick joke! Or- or I’m dreaming! I’m not- that’s not- _ ” _

They looked to him with pleading eyes, having lost all breath. Booker swallowed hard. 

“Do you… do you know what happened? Before you showed up here?”

They furrowed their brow. I- no I just- I was walking and- and… now I’m here but I- this is just a dream, I must have passed out or…” 

“It’s… not a dream.” 

Booker felt guilty for the wail that pierced through the air. This person was dazed and petrified and he had just made it worse by confirming the nightmarish reality to them. It didn’t take him long to conclude they must have walked through a Tear somehow, but how he would ever explain something he barely understood himself was beyond him.

“You… I think you walked through a Tear.”

They gave him a look as if to say ‘you are completely insane.’

“What...what’s a Tear? Do you have anything to do with this!?” they choked in between sobs.

“No, no, I- I can’t even-” he sighed in frustration.

“Tears are… they’re rips in dimensions, like…” he groaned “...they’re like doors to other worlds. I- I don’t quite get exactly how they work myself but I assure you I had nothing to do with bringing you here.” 

Booker could see the gears working in their head, and he could feel the disbelief wafting off of them. 

“I’m in an entirely different world… a different time period…” they sniffed, their voice weak and uncertain.

Booker nodded slowly.

“What’s your name? If we wanna get you back to your world we ought to start with the basics.”

They sat there in silence for a moment before shaking their head, “I… don’t remember.”

Booker huffed. He knew there was often some complication with memories involved in this business, but not having a name to call the stranger curled up in front of him was a difficult start to unraveling the mystery. He thought for a moment about what he should call them.

“Songbird.”

“Huh?”

“We’ll call you Songbird, how’s that sound?”

They nodded. Booker grinned and stood up, offering them his hand. 

“Let’s get you into some new clothes. I know it probably isn’t ideal but at the very least it’ll keep anyone from gettin’ too suspicious, that’ll make it easier for us in the long run.”

They took his hand and hoisted themselves up, wiping at the dried tears upon their cheeks. 

He led them down the hall into a small room containing a wardrobe, a bed, and a crib. 

“I kept some of my wife’s old clothes, they look about your size.”

He opened the wardrobe, pulling out three skirts of different colors, and a single white button up. 

“If you ain't comfortable with skirts you can see if any of my clothes fit you.”

Songbird thanked him as he left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. They dressed themselves as quickly as they could, peeking around the room as they did. There was a small framed picture of a woman on the nightstand beside the bed. They guess that she was Booker’s wife. Upon further inspection the crib appeared empty. They could ask him about it later, they decided, and folded their old clothes and exited the room.

Booker was waiting for them in the living room, seated in a rocking chair by the window. He gave them an approving nod.

“Fits alright?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Booker hummed in response.

“Why are you helping me?”

Booker shrugged, “Well, none of this is exactly new to me, and I doubt anyone else could help you.”

Songbird nodded slowly. Booker could tell they still had questions, he certainly had a fair amount of them too. 

“I have an idea of where to start, we can drop by my office tomorrow.”

Songbird looked out the window, the sun was already beginning to sink below the skyline. They felt sick. Booker must have detected the worry on their face. 

“Don’t worry, you can stay here for the night.”

Booker stood up, beckoning Songbird to follow him, and lead them back to his room.

“You can sleep in here, I’ll be on the couch if you need me.”

“No I-”

“It’s fine, really. I doubt I’ll sleep much anyways,  _ you  _ need to rest.”

Songbird hadn’t noticed how exhausted they were until now, and sleep was already tugging them towards the bed. They couldn’t bring themselves to argue any further, so they slumped down onto the bed, falling back with a grunt. Booker mumbled something they couldn’t quite decipher through their drowsy haze, and drifted into a dreamless slumber before he had even left the room.


End file.
